


Up for the Challenge

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith challenges the others to a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up for the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The ships are only implied/in the background, sorry.
> 
> Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co./Mutant Enemy. "Gee Baby Ain't I Good to You" by Susan Boyd and "Don't Panic" by Molotov Cocktail also do not belong to me.

“Alright, ladies!  It’s time for truth or dare!  However, since I know y’all are wusses, you can opt of the challenge proposed to you and ask for a new one.”

“So, who’s going first?” Buffy asked, repositioning herself on the couch cushion.

“Me, of course, since I came up with the idea.” Faith declared.

“No fair!” Willow said jokingly.

“You wanna go first, Tinkerbell?”

“Oh, no thanks.”

“Alrighty, then.  I’ll go first.  Tara!  Truth, or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?”

“Well, um, there was the time my family found I was lesbian.  My cousin promised she wouldn’t tell, but she did, and the I didn’t get any food the rest of the week.  I was lucky that time.  It was Friday, and for my dad, the week ends on Sunday.”

“Oh,” Faith said.  When Faith thought about _embarrassing_ , she thought about the time the Mayor had made her wear that girly dress.  When Tara thought about _embarrassing_ , she thought of cheeks burning and family members frowning.  “Your turn.”

“Can I pass?” Tara asked.

“Sure, but it means I get to go again.”  Faith grinned.  “Buffy, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Buffy thought she might already know what Faith had in mind.

“I dare you to sexily strip for us.”

That wasn’t what Buffy had expected, but she certainly wasn’t going to back out either.  “Willow, can you please get your computer for me?  I’m gonna need some music.”

“Sure thing,” Willow said before heading upstairs.

Once Willow seemed out of earshot, Faith spoke up.  “Uh, Tara, I’m sorry about before.  I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, I know you meant well.  Just get Willow to do something.”  Tara grinned slyly.

“Sure thing,” Faith said with a grin as the devil they spoke of descended the stairs with her laptop.

“What song do ya want, Buff?”  Willow asked.

“Can you find me that song that Cameron Diaz sings in The Mask?”

“Sure thing.”  A little while later, the sounds of a guitar and a saxophone filled the air and Buffy started to dance, swaying her hips, her hands on her the bottom of her shirt, her body slowly moving down and then up.

“Loooove makes me treat you, the way that I do,” Buffy sang along, looking at Faith while starting to slowly strip off her shirt.  “Gee baby, ain’t I good to you.”

Willow leaned over to whisper to Tara.  “Now I remember why I used to have a crush on her.”

Upon overhearing this, Buffy refocused some of her attention to Willow.  By this point, her shirt had come off and she had started on her pants.  “Bought you a fur coat for Christmas, a diamond ring, a big Cadillac car and everything.  What makes me treat you the way that I do?  Gee, baby, ain’t I good to you?”  By the end of the verse, Buffy’s pants were off and Willow’s face was rivaling her hair in coloring.  “Should I continue?” Buffy asked Faith.

“Challenge completed, I’d say.” Faith had had a satisfied smirk the whole time.  “Your turn, B.”

Buffy again set her sights on Willow.  “Willow, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

This stumped Buffy.  “I already know everything about you, so this’ll be tricky…”

“Oh, alright, dare.”

“Yes!  I dare you to give someone here a lap dance.”

“Alright.  Tara-”

“Nooo, thank you,” Tara said abruptly.  “I’d much rather watch.”

“Well, you’ve still got two willing participants,” Buffy pointed out.  Faith nodded.

Willow lips curled into a smile as she set the song for her lap dance.  Saxaphone and guitar sounds, different than before, filled the air.  Willow sensually made her way over to Faith.

“Didn’t know you knew how to lap dance, Will.”

“Well, I’m not an expert,” she replied, uncertainty in her voice.  She was moving her hips side to side and her torso up and down and wondering if she’d ever felt more uncomfortable than in this moment.  Her hands were on Faith’s shoulders and she was trying to keep her eyes on Faith’s face.

“Don’t panic,” Buffy sang on time with the song.  

Faith raised her eyebrows suggestively.  “If you don’t wanna stare at my face, you can look at my boobs,” she offered.

Upon hearing that statement, Willow fixed her eyes firmly on Faith’s face.  “Tell me when I’m done.”

“Hey, whenever you like, challenge completed!”

“Whew!”  Willow immediately dismounted off of Faith and returned to her seat next to Tara, who had (for the most part) successfully restrained her giggling.  “Now’s it’s my turn.  Faith, truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course.”

“Alright, wait here.”  Willow pulled Tara’s hand and they walked off into the kitchen.

“What a crappy dare,” Faith joked.

“Well, considering who she dared…” Buffy trailed off.

But before Faith could retaliate, they had returned.  “Faith, I dare you to kiss one of us- Tara or me.”

“And what was that in the kitchen?”

“I wanted to make sure it was okay with Tara before daring.  Remember how you said before that nobody’ll be forced into anything they’re uncomfortable with?”

“Understood.  And I can’t kiss Buffy ‘cause she’s my girlfriend.  So, Tara, up for some Frenching?”

Tara nodded, with a face of determination that one make one think that making out with a friend’s girlfriend was a Herculean task.  It made Faith crack up.

“Lighten up, T, I’m not that bad, and I haven’t even started kissing you yet.”

Tara reluctantly relaxed her muscles.  “Please don’t call me T.”

“You ready?”

Tara kissed.

Faith leaned in and kissed her.  She started out slow, trying to get Tara relaxed and ready.  ( _After all, what’s the rush?_  Faith thought.   _It’s not like I’m gonna get this opportunity again._ )  Their mouths opened in unison, and Faith’s tongue dove right in.  It was a pleasure, exploring Tara’s mouth, and to her surprise she felt Tara’s tongue start to move.  As Faith’s tongue retreated, Tara’s tongue entered Faith’s mouth and reciprocated.  Faith let out a surprised noise that was different from the previous noises of Frenching.  Tara’s tongue retreated and they simultaneously pulled apart.  They both had to catch their breath.

“Thank you for having me,” Faith said after wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

“My pleasure,” Tara managed to retort between breaths.

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks of jealousy and confusion.

 _What was that?_ Willow asked silently.

 _It was your dare,_ Buffy pointed out noiselessly.

“Looks like it’s my turn again…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any OOC-ness or bad writing (i.e. the Frenching scene). Concrit would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
